Hitman Cox
Hitman Cox is an active member of the XAWA roster, played by Jeff Cox. He debuted in 2011 against then XAWA United States Champion Xander in a losing effort on the August 1st, 2011 edition of ShOcK!. Early on, his gimmick entailed that of a stoner, signified on his outfit with "420" and by carrying the "World Potsmoking Championship," a custom belt he created. As his career went on, he slowly distanced himself from that gimmick (although it is occasionally referred to). He captured the Tag titles early on with partner The Viking, and has teamed with him in both XAWA and RCCW, as well as wrestling with him in SWA. Hitman lost the Tag gold to Fury and The Alien on the ShOcK! 5-Year Anniversary Show, as he participated in XAWA's first ever TLC match. He is also the very first XAWA Hardcore Champion. At the 2012 event Derailed, he became XAWA International Champion for the very first time, defeating Bonkers. He would keep the belt for a couple of weeks and drop it to Cyrus Mason shortly before the 2012 Awakening event. At the Awakening event, he was scheduled to wrestle The Ogre for the World Championship, but at an RCCW show the previous night, both wrestlers were injured in matches and unable to wrestle. Hitman defeated Ogre the next week to become XAWA World Heavyweight Champion. Hitman held the belt until the 2012 Red, White & Bruised supershow, in which he was forced to relinquish the belt following failing a drug test. Xander would go on to win the vacant title, and challenged Hitman at the 2012 Highway to Hell event, retaining. On the August 12th, 2012 edition of ShOcK!, Hitman became the first person to hold all five active championships when he captured the XAWA Internet Championship following defeating Kryptic. Hitman was the first to win all five active championships in recent history (World, International, Tag Team, Hardcore and Internet). Hitman returned to action in 2013 at Smoke Out by pinning Xander for the XAWA Hardcore Championship. He would lose it later to Blackheart and Rowdy Smith. HitmanCox and HIllbilly went on to make history once again in April 2013 HitmanCox won his very first indepent championship for TCWA and Hillbilly did the same both won a title for RCCW as well that same night. That same Night Hitman and Hillbilly bought there tag team into RCCW. King Klick are Three time XAWA Tag Team Champion. This group will be holding some more gold in other federation in the careers. The are well like even though they do "what thay want when thay want" . In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''High Roller'' (Twist of Fate) **''High Flyin' Elbow Drop'' **''The Hit'' (Sharpshooter) *'Signature moves' **Leg drop **Single leg drop to an opponent's midsection **High Times (double or triple armwrench into a kick) *'Managers' **J.R. LeeNONE *'Entrance music' **"Gone Git High" by Kottonmouth Kings (August 1, 2011—present) **"Lucky Day" by Kottonmouth Kings (June 3, 2012; used when he won the World title) **"King Klick" by Kottonmouth Kings (August 19, 2012—present; used when teaming with King Klick) **"Right Round" by Flo Rida feat. Ke$ha (August 28, 2011—present; used in RCCW) Championships and accomplishments *'eXtreme Anarchy Wrestling Association' **XAWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **XAWA International Champion (1 time) **XAWA Hardcore Champion (6 times) **XAWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) — with The Viking **XAWA Internet Champion (1 time; ) **XWAW Tag Team Champion (3 time) with Hillybilly **TCWA International Champion (1 time) RCCW Indiana State Tag Team Champion (1 times) RCCW Tag Team Champion (4 times) TCWA American Champion (1 times) Category:Roster Category:2011 debuts Category:XAWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:XAWA International Champions Category:XAWA Hardcore Champions Category:XAWA Tag Team Champions